


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Confessions, Dialogue, Drinking, F/M, mentions Diana Fowley and Ethan Minette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: It's been a long work week for Mulder and Scully. There's got to be a 3pm Happy Hour somewhere.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 36





	Can't Help Falling In Love

Mulder sat at his desk tapping a pencil while watching the clock. 6 o'clock was taking it's time to show up, and after a week of meetings, auditing files, going over expense reports, and getting their collective asses chewed he was ready to leave at noon. 

"This day needs to end quickly, Scully."

"That's an understatement."

"Let's get out of here," Mulder suggested.

"Mulder, it's only 2:30."

"So?"

"So, we have at least three more hours of work left, and files don't file themselves."

Mulder stood up and walked to where Scully was standing. He grabbed the remaining files sitting on top of the cabinet, shoved them in amongst the other files, then closed the drawer, "All done. Let's get out of here."

"Was that necessary?" Scully asked.

"If we plan on making it to the early happy hour, then yes."

"Happy Hour?"

Mulder sat smirking and nodded yes. "There's a new tavern that just opened on Wednesday down the street from my apartment. We should go try it."

"Mulder...."

"C'mon, Scully. Let loose a little. It's okay to break a rule occasionally."

"That's how you ended up here in the basement, Mulder."

"I like it down here. We have our own private bathroom..."

"...which doubles as the janitor closet."

"Yes, but we're close to the trash compactor, which gives us a short walk to dispose of the clutter during Spring Cleaning."

Scully began to pinch the bridge of her nose as if she was developing a headache.

"Live a little, Scully. Cut loose with me. Please?"

Scully hemmed and hawed momentarily before agreeing. The entire week did feel like a shit show, so why not leave a little early and enjoy a couple of beers?

***

•Liberty Street Tavern, Alexandria, VA•

Mulder held open the door for Scully as they the entered the tavern.

"Where would you like to sit?" Mulder asked.

"Let's grab a booth."

"Lead the way," Mulder said as he placed his hand on the small of her back. A gesture that seemed so innocent, yet intimate.

Scully chose a booth located in a corner of the room. It was away from those gathered nearest the entrance and those seated at the bar. She enjoyed solitude even in the most unlikeliest places.

The tavern consisted of a polished wooden bar top, tables and chairs, and a few booths. The decor celebrated American history. On one wall were pictures of U.S. Presidents from George Washington to Bill Clinton. Another wall celebrated the Great American Pastime.

A waitress stopped by their table and asked for their drink order.

"What would you like, Scully?"

"I'll have a Liberty Brown ale."

"Make that two, please, and two shots of Jamison."

"Would you like an appetizer as well?" The waitress asked with her pen ready.

"What do you think, Scully? Wood Smoked Wings and Liberty Tavern fries?"

"That sounds good."

The waitress quickly added the appetizers," I'll be back with your drinks.

"Are you planning on getting drunk tonight, Mulder?"

"No. I'm planning on getting both of us hammered tonight, Scully."

The waitress returned with their drinks, then left to check on their appetizers.

Mulder lifted his shot glass to Scully, "Here's to surviving a shitty week where the only upside was suffering through it with you." 

They both slammed their shots then followed it up with a tug from their beers. 

"That was a very poignant toast, Mulder."

"Well, poetry is my hobby," Mulder clinked his pint glass to Scully's and drank the rest of his ale almost as fast as he took his shot of Jamison.

Their waitress returned with their appetizers, "Need another shot and an ale, handsome?"

"Yep."

The waitress took her eyes off Mulder long enough to ask Scully, "Would you like another drink as well?"

"Yes, please," Scully remained polite.

"Coming right up."

Scully turned her attention to Mulder, who was currently on his third wing and a fist of fries, "That waitress was coming on to you, Mulder."

"Huh?" Mulder was focused on drinking the rest of Scully's ale.

"Our waitress."

"What about her?" Mulder asked puzzled.

"You mean to tell me you didn't notice how she was paying a bit more attention to you than me?"

The waitress returned with their drinks, "Two shots of Jamison and two ales. How are the appetizers?"

"They're amazing," Mulder exclaimed as he licked one of his fingers.

"I'll bring you some more wings. On the house," the waitress gave Mulder a wink.

"You don't have to do that," Scully chimed in.

The waitress looked at her, "I love when a man enjoys his meal. It makes this job worth it, and the scenery isn't too bad either," She walked off toward the kitchen.

Scully looked at Mulder who was already half way through his second ale, "You probably didn't notice that either."

"I can't believe Dana Scully feels inferior to a twenty-something waitress," Mulder said before downing the last of his drink.

"I am not!"

"Just so we're clear. I'm sitting in a bar with you. When I'm with you I'm only focused on you. If we were dating or married my focus would be on you and you alone. The only one paying attention to that waitress is you." Mulder drank his shot and Scully's shot then headed for the men's restroom.

Scully sat ashamed about the way she acted. She was outside of work spending her off hours, not with her work partner, but with her best friend. Maybe one day Mulder would be something more. She saw Mulder emerge from the hallway where the bathrooms were located. Instead of heading back to their booth he went in the direction the jukebox was located.

Mulder chose a handful of his favorite Elvis Presley songs, then made his way back to their booth. He sat down. There was another ale and shot waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Mulder. I don't know why it frustrates me so much. I guess I've never known a man to be so disinterested in the opposite sex."

"I never said anything about being disinterested. She's just not someone I'm interested in getting to know or give my attention to."

Scully lifted her shot glass, "Truce?"

"Truce." 

Mulder and Scully tossed back their drinks and chased it with their pints of ale. 

"I'm fairly certain that one went straight to my brain," Mulder said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm there too."

"How many boyfriends have you had, Scully? Not short flings, but ones that you dated longer than six months."

Scully pondered the question as she took another sip of ale, "Six.The last one was Ethan. He and I dated for just over a year."

"Why did you break up with him?

"Actually, Ethan broke up with me. I was spending too much time at work with "Spooky" Mulder and not enough time with him," she flashed a shy smile. "Ethan wanted me to be the stay at home type. How about you?"

"Counting Diana, which I know you hate, four," he took another bite of fries and a sip of his beer. 

"Why did your marriage end with her?" Dana asked wanting to know the answer, while dreading it at the same time.

"Diana required the type of man who desired power and name recognition. I desired none of that, so I kept my sights fixed on the stars above me. My path gave me a coveted basement office, so she jackrabbitted the hell out of my life," Mulder lifted his pint glass in a salute and gulped the contents down.

"I guess nether of us are the dating types," Scully observed.

"Maybe we have yet to find our types?" Offered Mulder.

"Okay. What is your type?"

"Good question."

"Do you have a good answer?"

Mulder looked at Scully, "I'm trying to find the right words to describe her. Maybe you should go first, just so I know how to answer the question."

Scully gave Mulder the same look she had given him during their Chaney, Texas investigation when he insisted the town was home to a population of vampires. It was a combination of annoyance + disbelief + are-you-for-real-right-now.

"Fine. I'll go first." Scully took a breath and began to describe her type, "He would be tall and athletically built. Wear glasses occasionally. He would be educated, but down-to-earth. Not the stuck up type, despite coming from wealth. He would have a distinguished profile. A gentleman. The kind that always holds the door open for a woman, but would also encourage her to remain independent. He would compliment me, not solely with words, but mentally compliment me. Maybe a little shy at first, but as the relationship deepened he would open up his layers slowly, revealing more of his true self to me each passing day. That would be my type."

Mulder looked at her with his mouth slightly open. Then he replied, "You want John Cusack from that movie Say Anything."

"What?"

"John Cusack, holding a boom box outside your window, playing that Peter Gabriel song."

"How did you get John Cusack from my description? You're drunk, Mulder."

"John Cusack was the first thing that came to mind, and you are correct. I am drunk," Mulder took another shot. "I guess it's my turn." Elvis Presley's 'Can't Help Falling In Love' began to play from the jukebox filling the tavern. Mulder was spared.

"Out of all of Elvis' songs, this one is my favorite," Scully said as she began to sing along.

"Wise men say/ Only fools rush in/ But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?/ Would it be a sin/ If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Mulder sat across from Scully and became hypnotized by her beauty; her red hair, the rich cream color of her skin, her kissable lips, and those blue eyes that penetrated his soul.

"Like a river flows/ Surely to the sea/ Darling, so it goes/ Some things are meant to be"

Mulder stood up, "Dance with me, Scully." She accepted, and her head automatically rested on his chest. Mulder began to sing.

"Take my hand/ Take my whole life too/ For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows/ Surely to the sea/ Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be

Take my hand/ Take my whole life too/ For I can't help falling in love with you/ For I can't help falling in love with you"

The song ended and Mulder gazed into Scully's soul penetrating blue eyes. He lifted her chin and kissed the lips he had longed to taste.

"It's true you know," Mulder whispered.

"What is?"

"You. You're my perfect type, and I can't help falling in love with you." 

Scully smiled and kissed him back.

Mulder gazed at Scully, then said, "Let's grab a six-pack and a movie. We can continue our discussion at my apartment."

"I would like that," Scully was now holding his hand.

Mulder made his way to the bar and paid their bill. He walked back to their booth, and helped Scully with her coat. He loaned her his scarf, which she placed around her neck. He then put his coat on. When they came to the door he held it open so she could exit first. The street lights were just starting to come on, and there was a slight chill in the air. Scully linked arms with her perfect type as they walked down the street toward his apartment. 

•END•

• The X-Files were created by Chris Carter  
•Source: LyricFind  
•Songwriters: George David Weiss / Hugo E. Peretti / Luigi Creatore  
•Can't Help Falling in Love lyrics © Raleigh Music Publishing


End file.
